


A Break

by emerald_mouse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_mouse/pseuds/emerald_mouse
Summary: Octavia needs a break form the meeting with the delegates. She is tired and needs some sleep so its a good thing Niylah is there to help her get some rest. Takes place in the bunker maybe 30 days after being there.





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching season 5 episode 2. There wasn't a lot of stories for this pair so I wanted to write one so there would be some more fic for this pairing. I hope you enjoy.

Petty squabbles more petty squabbles. To kill someone over stolen blankets is insane. Bickering over who gets to eat when. Blaming people for stealing misplaced things. I am tired of petty squabbles. I need a break before I ended up breaking them.  
"Enough! I am done for today, Indra make sure they don't kill each other."  
"Octavia it is your..." Indra began to try and reason with me before I cut her off.  
"I will be in my chambers do not bother me unless there is a real issue!"

Where is Niylah? She has enough sense not to want a man dead over blankets, I can't deal with people who first answer is death for another moment longer. Niylah is probably busy trading somewhere. I want her.

"Go get Niylah for me." I say to the guards in the hall outside my room before going inside and closing the door behind me. I want to drop the cloak to the floor but I don't I put away properly along with all the other things that mark me as Heda, Indra is right these symbols are important to help them see me as commander. The symbols don’t seem to be working though.  
Breath in, Breath out, relax. What is taking them so long? I quickly put back on the rough leather and everything else I took off. Do I need to find her myself? But just as I reach the door there is a knock. "We brought Niylah as requested." Niylah must have been trading she has her chart with her.  
"Good. Leave us." I said dismissing the guards.  
Niylah has a look on her face when she wheels her chart in my room but she doesn't say anything I quickly lock the door behind her so no one can bother me.  
"Did interrupt a deal?" I ask as I take things off a second time I just want to be in regular clothes.  
"It's fine I can finish it tomorrow they were an easy sell." Niylah sets her chart to the side so its not in the way of anything, I can feel her eyes on my back and stand there a moment not turning to face her.  
"What's going on?" She moves closer to me I can hear each step she takes but she stops leaving me space not coming to close to me.  
"I'm tired." I admit letting out a heavy breath. Being a leader doesn't suit me I am meant to be a fighter not to be sitting in a room all day making sure no one dies because these people refuse to get along.  
"So did you want me to sing you a lullaby then?" Niylah joked, "Or a bedtime story to help you sleep?"  
"Sure tell me a story." I need a distraction to help me calm down a story would be perfected now.  
"Alright." Niylah laughs it’s not a rude laugh, her laugh is actual kinda nice. I go lie down on my bed, my body feels heavy and the bed feels soft beneath me.  
"Take your shoes off and join me." I say patting the bed and she does.  
"Once there was a handsome prince who lived with his beautiful sister below the sea. The princess wanted to leave the sea and come to shore but the prince determined to protect his sister chained her up so she could never leave the sea."  
"That story sucks." I interrupt. I hate the feeling of being locked up and hidden away the feeling of being trap beneath the floor again. I am stuck in this bunk deep beneath the ground but I am not trap, we are just staying here for a while we can leave when it's safe, we will leave.  
"I am soo sorry my bed time story does not meet your standards oh mighty commander of the Wonkru." Niylah said sarcastically.  
"Shut up."  
"You're the one who told me to tell a story."  
"I wish Bell was here." I miss my brother he is alive I know it up in space back in the ark again. I turn towards Niylah and move close to her, she wraps her arms around me and I wrap my arms around her. "My brother used to read me stories about Ancient Rome and about emperor Augustus and his sister Octavia. He named me after her."  
"I'm sorry I don't know any stories about Rome."  
"It's okay. Can you just hold me?"  
"Of course.” Niylah says pulling me closer. It is nice. She smells nice. I can hear her heartbeat, I focus on that the sound of her heart beating. She rubs my back gently as she holds me it feels good it helps me to relax. I am so tired I wish I could sleep but my mind rarely lets me rest only until my body is so tired I can no long think do I get to sleep. I want to be able to sleep again, to sleep without dreams. Just focus on Niylahs heartbeat don’t think just focus on her heartbeat.  
Ba bum, ba bum, ba bum, ba bum, ba bum.  
“Good night Octavia.”


End file.
